Love's Inferno
by NilaSagol
Summary: After being apart for many years. Alphonse decides to visit Mei Chang in Xing. Alphonse decides he's ready for a relationship and hopes to find a girlfriend. When he meets Mei, sexual tension develops between the two. Alphonse and Mei hope they ignore the tension but it keeps following them. Rated M for limes, lemons, and others things.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- "Girlfriend"**

_**Alphonse's POV**_

I could see that brother was getting closer to Winry. He never admitted that he loved her but he did. I always wanted a girlfriend too. It was my goal most of the time. I wanted to share that closeness with someone. Just like how we shared that closeness with mom. I wanted that kind of love with someone. I wanted to be the one to protect, provide, and have a family.

I always thought about Mei Chang. She was always so fond of me and loved me. She could never get enough of me. I loved it so much but she was in Xing. I decided one day to go visit her. Of course, knowing how inseparable brother and I were, brother decided to question where I was going.

"To Xing. I want to see Mei Chang." I replied. "She wrote and said she misses me."

"Oh." Edward grinned. "So, my younger brother has an admirer."

"I guess." I replied.

"Al, that's crossing the dessert. Don't you think it will be a lot by yourself?" Edward questioned. "I mean..."

"No, brother. It's ok. Mei is going to meet me half way." I replied. "I have to finish packing, she said she already started walking."

"Alright." Edward replied. Edward suddenly got closer to me. "Be careful, ok?"

"Yes, brother." I smiled. "I love you."

I embraced brother. His hugs were so warm, I enjoyed having him close to me. Edward always worried about me. Ever since we had the accident with trying to bring back mom, his role as an older brother was even more important. He always worried about me.

"Love you too. Please be careful." Edward looked at his watch. "I better get going, I'm late to see Winry!"

Edward dashed out of the house as I finished packing. I wasn't sure how the weather in Xing would be so I packed a little of everything. I was excited to learn more about Alchestry. I thought it would greatly help since brother and I fought so much and got injured especially brother.

Brother could take a lot of pain, he's had some pretty serious injuries. He also has to get his automail done so often, he goes through so much hell to get that done too. Brother was no stranger to pain and tolerated it well.

It would just be wise to have someone know medical knowledge. Our fights were life threatening and some have almost killed Edward. We just never knew what the next one would look like.

I began walking out. I was nervous to see Mei because I wasn't in my mechanical body right now. I wasn't sure what her reaction would be.

OOO

I got to a certain rock in the desert and waited. I didn't see Mei yet and wondered if something happened. I took out a map and looked at the land. It was so dry here. All you could see was sand and more sand. I just sat down and decided to read the map some more when Mei appeared.

It was almost like she couldn't see me because sand got in her eyes. "I can't see! Alphonse! Are you there? Sand is in my eyes!"

"Y-Yes!" I replied. "Let me get some water to wash it out."

Mei washed out the sand as she looked at me slightly. Her eyes widened so much. "A-Alphonse? I-Is that really you?"

I smiled. "Yes, Mei."

"..." She remained speechless. I bent down so she could touch my face. "Oh...so handsome. Oh..." Mei's cheeks were so red. She always had a crush on me. So her real feelings were showing.

I noticed that Mei's body changed. She had more features of a woman now. Her breasts were developing, I couldn't help but stare. She was beautiful. She had her hair in beautiful Chinese braid decorated with flowers. Mei said it was because she didn't want something to happen to her hair if she had to fight.

"Oh Alphonse, you tease!" Mei replied. "That's a no-no."

"I-I'm sorry...I-I..." I quickly looked away. "I wasn't thinking...I..."

Mei got closer to my face. "Don't worry, it's ok. A lot of boys look at that now. In school I was taught I'm going to attract a lot of men in my life. I'm used to it."

I was so nervous. "Yeah...um.."

"Yeah, I'm still a virgin but I hope you take my cherry, Alphonse...Oh.." Mei put her hands to her mouth. "I'm sorry! I wasn't thinking!"

I felt myself go hard. I knew what she meant. She wanted me to stick it inside. "It's ok...um...sometimes the wrong things come out."

Mei laughed. "Oh, Alphonse you're such a tease. You're so nervous, why?"

I looked at Mei as I clenched my fists and closed my eyes. "I-I missed you..."

"Aww, Alphonse!" Mei smiled and had hearts in her eyes. "It's ok, you can be honest. I love..." Mei put her hands on her mouth. "Never mind..."

"It's ok, Mei." I assured her. "I'm just as nervous as you."

Mei started circling me to get a better look at me. "Oh, you're hair is long like your brother's. You're so tall, just like I imagined! Your eyes are so handsome."

"Yeah." I laughed nervously.

"Umm...Alphonse?" Mei looked up at me. "Have you...made a girl scream before?"

"No, I've never had a time with a girl." I confessed. "Why?"

"Oh ok." Mei looked at me. "Just wondering."

I could tell there was sexual tension between myself and Mei. It was obvious from the conversation. I know we both wanted to do it. I looked at Mei. There was something I wanted to ask her. I became more nervous. I tipped her head up so she could look at me.

"Um...Mei?" I asked nervously. "I-I..."

"Yes, Alphonse." Mei smiled brightly. "Oh, Alphonse."

My hands shook. I began shaking. "...Can I be...your boyfriend?"

Mei's eye opened so wide. "Oh Alphonse!" She jumped into my arms. "Yes, yes, yes, yes! I've waited so long for this day to come!"

I frowned. "Wait...you're a princess. I'm not royal, Mei."

"Alphonse! Daddy says I can pick who I want to be married to. It doesn't matter." Mei replied. "I'm happy to be with you."

"Are you sure?" I blushed.

I smiled. I sat down with Mei in my arms as she dropped something and began looking for it. I felt her hands accidentally touch me. I felt myself go hard again. Mei faced me as she sat on my area. I couldn't believe what would happen next. Nothing could've prepared me for this.

Mei looked at me. "Oh Alphonse, you're so hard!"

"Oh no...I'm sorry!" I panicked. "I can't help it...I really can't!"

Mei batted her eyes cutely. "Am I turning you on, Alphonse?"

I had no idea, Mei's hormones were so wild. "Mei, have you been feeling like this for awhile? I asked. "It's ok to be honest if you feel like that."

Mei blushed deeply. "Yes, oh yes! We can't do the real thing. I have to be in the right cycle. I'm not in the right one. I'll ovulate soon."

I forgot that Mei could sense energies. She said for now we could do things that were safe. I loved when she called me. I call Edward, Ed. Edward calls me, Al. Winry and the others call me Al or sometimes Alphonse. Mei called me Alphonse all the time and it such a nice ring to it. She loved my name.

"What does it mean, Alphonse?" Mei asked cutely.

"Mom gave it to me. I think it means "Noble and ready."" I replied. "It's a nice name isn't it?"

"Mei means beautiful or plum." Mei laughed. "Isn't it cute?"

I laughed. "Of course it is."

There was a certain way she said my name and stopped me in my thoughts. I wasn't used to this sexual tension. We hadn't seen in each other in some years. It's hard to forget about someone who really likes you and wanted to be around you all the time.

Brother was used to sexual things. I saw brother touch Winry. He felt her up and Winry made the noises. They were in her room. They stopped after awhile because Ed had to go to Central for something. They were in bed by that point.

I wasn't spying, I just caught them by accident because they didn't close the door all the way! Shame on brother! He should know better, people could see!

Mei was close to my face. "Alphonse, are you thinking about something?"

I smiled. "Not exactly, we should get going to Xing. We shouldn't be out her too long."

"Ok!" Mei got her things right away. "Let's get going! It'll take about three days, that's how long it took me."

I slowly got all my things together as I followed Mei. We would be traveling together for three days. Part of me was so nervous and part of me was excited. Mei continued to lead as I followed her. She was so limber! I loved how positive Mei was.

Someone in Xing would later tell me that Mei was a ball of sunshine, that she was born smiling. She was always happy about something.

OOO

Nightfall began to catch us as we stopped where we were for the night. It was a wooded area. Mei decided that she want to setup where we were so we did. Mei decided that she wanted to bathe but she was afraid to be by herself. It showed when she hesitated to shower. She was ready but wasn't sure of things.

"Alphonse..." she looked at me. "Can you protect me while I bathe?"

I suddenly blushed. "Ok." I walked with her to the closest river. "Mei...Wait..."

Mei put up her rug for privacy. "Just stay there, Alphonse. I'll let you know when I'm done."

I saw Mei's shadow as she undressed. She began bathing. A little rabbit managed to come by and I began playing with it. Mei continued bathing as my rabbit friend decided to catch up with his other rabbit friends. It wasn't long before the unthinkable happened. I sat facing away from where Mei was until the wind started blowing.

Mei bathed for ten minutes and realized something was wrong.

"Alphonse!" Mei called. "Alphonse, I don't have a towel!"

"What?" I asked. "Mei...I can't come over there, you're indecent."

"Alphonse!" Mei yelled. "I need you to come over here!"

I began to panic. "I-I can't! I'll see everything!"

Mei came closer to shore, she peeked behind the rug. "Alphonse, my towel is with my bags!"

I ran up to get the towel and I came back. I was about to pass it to Mei when the rug fell. "Mei...I-I..."

"Alphonse! Why are you so wide eyed like that?!" Mei yelled. "What's wrong?"

"Mei...the rug..." I replied.

Mei looked to see that rug was not there. She covered herself with her arms. "Oh, Alphonse! I'm sorry, this shouldn't have happened!"

I quickly handed Mei the towel. "H-Here! Put this on quickly, you'll catch cold!"

"Oh, Alphonse...I didn't do this on purpose, I swear." Mei replied. "It's bad timing."

I could feel myself getting hard again. I've never seen a woman naked before. It shocked me. An intense blush came to my face. For what I saw for that split second, she was beautiful. Mei may be shorter but her size shouldn't fool you. Mei can fight. It's in her family's blood. Her half brother Ling fights too.

They were all disciplined at an early age to fight.

Mei hung her head in shame. "I was a bad princess, Alphonse. I'm sorry."

"Mei..." I said softly as I touched her cheek. "Don't be sorry. It was an accident." I looked up at her. "Pretty soon you'll see mine, ok? I promise I'll show you soon."

"A-Alphonse..." Mei blushed deeply. "I've never seen a man naked before. I'm sure you're handsome."

Mei went to go get dressed as I made a fire. I caught some fish earlier and decided to cook them. Mei watched me. Her eyes were so fixated on the food. I really enjoyed her company. She was always so sweet and full of energy.

"Oh, Alphonse. It looks good. I can't wait to try it." Mei smiled. "I can't wait for you to try the food in Xing too."

Mei sat in my lap. It was cute. She owned that space now. She wanted to be there all the time. Mei suddenly turned around and faced me. She looked ashamed about something.

"Alphonse, I was a bad princess again." Mei looked up at me. "I said I wanted you to take my cherry. I shouldn't have said that."

I blush intensely. "Mei..."

"I just can't explain my feelings..." Mei confessed. "I feel so many." Mei hid her face. "I-I hope you're the one to take it from me...I know it would feel good with you."

I wasn't sure but Mei was showing some strong feelings. It seemed she wanted a long term relationship because it sounded serious. Sex was serious from where Edward and I came from. Resembool was in the country so we had a different attitude.

It was for married people. I know that some other cultures are different like Mei's. I think with the royal Xing families, they started looking for marriage partners a lot sooner. They were married sooner. Some in their teens or earlier.

It's not like brother followed that rule. Brother could be a rebel. Everyone knows he'll bend the rules in someway. Brother was adventurous. I'm sure he's done it with Winry, they touch each other all the time when people aren't looking.

I looked at Mei. "Mei, did they teach about sex?"

"Yes, Alphonse. They taught us early." Mei replied. "I know how to please a man. As a Xing princess, I need to know how to."

"Ok, so I'm good, right?" I smiled brightly. "You'll please me really well."

"Alphonse, you tease!" Mei laughed. "Of course. I'll make you feel so good."

I noticed that Xiao-Mei wasn't with her. "Where's Xiao-Mei?"

"Oh." Mei replied. "She's at home. She's doing really well."

I was glad. I always thought Xiao-Mei was cute. She was so little. I always was careful when I held her. She was like a grown panda but trapped in a baby panda's body. She never grew past her small size. I always thought she was special.

Mei faced me as I smiled. I suddenly saw her look change. She got on top of me and began going back and forth. I think this was called humping, I wasn't sure.

She blushed very deeply. "Alphonse...this feels good to me."

"M-Mei...I..." I began.

She put on finger near her mouth and looked at me. "Oh, Alphonse. This feels so good." she began moaning quietly. "Alphonse..."

My eyes stared at her. I've never had a girl scream for me in pleasure. It was obvious Mei had deep feelings for me. Her moans attracted me. She was such a horny princess and on her worse behavior. It was almost too much.

Her body ached for attention. Her mind craved sex. It was intense.

She stopped suddenly. "Not again! I don't know what's wrong with me! I was a bad princess again!"

I blushed intensely. "Don't be upset at yourself. It's normal."

"Alphonse, it's not. I wasn't being a lady." Mei looked ashamed. "I don't understand why I'm set like this."

I laughed a little. I was still not sure about all this sexual tension.

She stopped as she stood up. "It's getting so late, Alphonse. We should get to bed soon."

"Ok. Be a good princess and go to bed." I replied. "I'll turn in soon."

"Alphonse...I want you next to me. I feel safer." Mei smiled.

"Ok." I smiled. "I'll come now."

I put out the fire and followed Mei to where she set up her bed. She made room from me as I laid my head down. Mei snuggled close to me and rested her head. I felt like she really fit there. That she was meant to be with me. She fell asleep fast and I looked up at the stars.

Mei moved a little in asleep. "Oh, Alphonse." she murmured.

I smiled. I felt really lucky to have Mei at my side. She was so sweet and cute. I finally found the girlfriend I've been looking for all these years and she waited for me.

* * *

**Please R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- "Xing"**

Mei and I continued heading towards Xing. We were almost there, it would take another few hours. The scenery was really relaxing and nice. We were almost of the desert now. I really enjoyed travelling with Mei. She said so many interesting things.

"So, how's your brother?" Mei asked. "Is he causing trouble?"

I laughed. "Edward is good. He's been behaving."

"Good. I'm glad I picked you, Alphonse." Mei smiled. "Edward and I wouldn't have gotten along."

"No. He's need a strong woman like Winry to put him in line." I laughed.

Mei continued to lead as I followed. I noticed that Xing was very isolated than the other lands and that they hardly had conflicts. Everything to the East of them did including Amestris. It was nice to see a change for once. I got sick of all the fighting and wars. I liked peace.

Mei looked at me. "So, Alphonse...why did you want to be my boyfriend?"

"Well, you really like me." I smiled. "I think we'll be good together."

Mei blushed. "Aww, Alphonse. I think so too. I've always wanted a boyfriend."

I looked at Mei. "Do you think I'll do a good job?"

"Of course, Alphonse!" Mei put her hands on her hips. "I can never forget that you've protected and have saved me from danger. We take that seriously in Xing culture."

"Oh ok...I'm just kind of nervous about all this..." I began.

"It's ok! I am too!" Mei smiled. "This is my first relationship!"

I also think my nervousness is that Mei is royalty also. I didn't want to mess up too badly. Mei had a reputation. I just kept telling myself that things would be fine. Mei was leading when she passed two Xing Merchants on their way to the west to trade. Mei ran back for me and grabbed my hand. She really had a thing for me. I was hers.

"Alphonse! We're almost there!" Mei replied. "You'll really like it here, I promise."

I smiled. "Sounds good to me."

"Alphonse, I would really like you to straighten out some of the children." Mei put her hands on her hips. "Some of them are so rude and disrespectful and fight too much!"

I laughed. "I'll try."

Mei began picking up pace now. I had to run to keep up with her. For a small girl, she sure had so much energy. We reached to the gate of Xing as Mei opened it. Xing was really different from Resenbool and where brother and I went on our travels. It was very oriental. People were dressed differently and spoke differently too. I really enjoyed the change of culture. Brother and I liked to learn about all kinds of different cultures when we were little. We used to read for hours about cultures.

Brother and I wanted to travel to see a castle someday or visit different lands. It used to excite our mom. She said that we would be great explorers. Brother and I were born to go looking for knowledge. We were always trying to figure things out or investigate something. It was a lot of fun.

Now Mei and I would start having adventures of our own too.

Mei dragged me by the hand. "Alphonse! I want you to come this way!"

I laughed. "Ok, Mei."

Mei showed me all kinds of stores and buildings. We even went to the library to read up on Alkahestry. Xing was beautiful. Mei decided to show me to the kids who were acting up. They were most likely ten or twelve. They were throwing things at each other and missing school.

"Shouldn't you all be in school?" I asked.

"School is stupid!" one of them yelled. "I'm not going!"

Mei put her hands on her hips. "An education is very important. You can't be skipping school!"

One of the children stuck out his tongue to Mei and myself. "That's not very nice." I stepped forward and got on the child's level. "Please have manners."

The child suddenly stopped and went to go back and cause trouble. Mei sighed. "I told you, they don't have manners."

Mei and I continued walking along a path. She was still holding my hand very tightly. She was showing me to the room where I would be staying. The room was beautiful. It was really well done. I didn't want Mei to go to so much trouble but she did. I set my things down. Mei's room was just next door if I needed anything. I'm sure she planned that on purpose.

"Alphonse, do you need anything?" Mei asked. "Lunch will be ready soon."

"Lunch sounds good." I smiled then my face turned serious. "How's the emperor doing?"

"Oh, daddy..." Mei paused. "He's not doing so well. He's very ill."

"Oh." I said quietly. "I'm sorry I asked."

"No, Alphonse. It's ok." Mei smiled. "Daddy is doing the best he can but I know he's going to need a very long rest soon."

I really felt the sadness Mei had about the emperor. Brother and I went through the same thing, mom was sick. It was very tough on brother and I to see her get worse and worse. We never viewed illness the same after that and then we went to go try and bring her back.'

It was so sad, we missed our mom all the time. There is nothing we wouldn't do to see her smiling face again.

We were so young and naïve then. We didn't know the proper rules for alchemy and we paid the price. Brother could never forgive himself at times for the damage he caused. He felt it was all his fault. It was very scarring what happened to us both and others who tried to resurrect a dead person.

We shouldn't have played god.

I got lost in thought as Mei called me. "Oh? Sorry, Mei. I got lost in thought."

Mei stood in front of me. "Am I pretty, Alphonse?"

I smiled. "Of course you are. I think you are."

Mei blushed. "Oh, Alphonse. I think you're so handsome!"

It warmed my heart to hear that. Mei loved being around me. Mei ran into the kitchen to make sure lunch started on schedule. A Xing native approached me.

"You know, I've never seen Mei so happy about someone." the Xing native replied. "You've really captured her heart. She talks so much about you, Alphonse."

"Really, she has?" a slight blush came to my face.

The Xing native nodded as she went to go do some more gardening. I really meant a lot to Mei. It was true, he face always lit up when it came to me. She was always so excited when I was around. It was such a warm and nice feeling.

Mei came running back. "Alphonse, it'll be ready in an hour, ok?"

I smiled as sat on the bed and fell back. "Mei, I'm so exhausted from all the traveling."

"Yeah, it's a lot on the body." Mei replied. "I'm going to take a short nap myself."

Mei jumped onto the bed and kissed me on the cheek. She got down and decided to go into her room to lay down. I could tell she was exhausted but wanted me to be pleased. As I laid down, I wondered what brother was doing. A phone was nearby and I decided to call brother.

"Hey, Al!" Edward replied. "So, how's Xing going?"

"It's really beautiful. I wish you could see it." I laughed.

"Yeah, well I'm tied up doing so much work around here." Edward sighed. "Winry is really putting me to work."

"Well, it keeps you busy." Alphonse smiled. "How's the fixing the roof going?"

"Terrible." Edward sighed a long sigh. "I nearly fell off the roof today."

I started to choke up with laughter. "Sorry, brother."

"Anyways, Alphonse. I have to get back to work." Edward replied. "Somethings broken again."

"Ok, brother. I love you." I replied. "I'll call next week!"

I hung up the phone and decided to rest. I could feel something getting beside me. Mei decided she wanted to rest with me now. I didn't care. I actually liked having someone close by to sleep with.

"I'm sorry, Alphonse. I want to be next to you." Mei replied.

"Ok. Go ahead." I replied. "Please do."

Mei faced me. "You give me so much hope, Alphonse. I feel like anything is possible with you."

"Why?" I asked.

"You went through so much and never gave up." Mei replied.

"Mei...I just feel brother shouldn't just blame himself." I replied.

Mei perked up. "I'll never understood what you went through. You wanted something so desperately. You wanted your mom."

"Edward and I had no idea, we were young." I replied. "I could've walked out of it."

Mei stroked my cheek. "You love your brother. You didn't want to leave him alone. You both have such a powerful love."

"Mei..." I sighed.

"You're the bravest person, I know." Mei replied before she drifted off.

I don't know what was happening. All this sadness was creeping up on me now. I should be happy not sad. I just had so many things to think about. Brother and I went through a lot in our lives. We would never forget it. We saw how alchemy could be a real curse when used the wrong way.

We got hurt and so did so many others. We did it for the right reasons but we were wrong to go against the rules and try to do something so advanced for our age. We were innocent little boys then until we did it. Edward and I were tainted. We lost our innocence young.

Sometimes these thoughts just happen to me. I don't talk about it with brother. Brother and I thought we had the best plan, that everything would be back the way it was.

We were wrong and we got a dose of our own hell.

Mei began tossing and turning in her sleep. I laid down quietly and faced away from her. She quickly reattached herself to me. Why would she love someone who made such a horrible mistake?

I felt imperfect.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- "The Emperor of Xing"**

Mei noticed I wasn't as cheerful. I was more distant. I wasn't returning her kisses. This was a few weeks after being in Xing. I was supposed to be having fun and be excited but I just wasn't.

"Alphonse." she got on my lap. "What's wrong? You seem so sad. Your chi is sad."

"I nearly killed you." I managed to get out. "Why do you want to be with me?"

"Alphonse! You're being so hard on yourself!" Mei replied.

I laid on the bed and faced away from her. Mei got on the other side of the bed and faced me as I looked away.

"Should I call the local Xing doctor?" Mei replied. "Maybe some medicine will help."

I shook my head. "No, Mei. Thank you."

Mei buried herself in my shirt. "Alphonse, I want you to get better. I'm so sad when you're so sad. I would do anything for you."

I turned to face her. "I'm sorry. I'm just going through a lot emotionally."

"Was it too fast?" Mei looked at me. "Did we go too fast?"

I looked at Mei. "No. I think we're doing really good. I'm just not at my best."

"Someone has to be there for you at your worst." Mei replied. "Someone has to be there for you for every emotion. That's what we are taught in Xing."

Mei was so dedicated to me. She got closer as she brought some soup in for me. She was a bit nervous because she made it herself.

"Here, Alphonse..." Mei set down the soup. "I made it for you."

I smiled. "Thank you. I'll try it right now."

"Ok. I hope I did a good job." Mei sat on the bed with me as I ate. "Is it good?"

"Yes." I smiled.

Mei began playing with her fingers. A sign she was nervous about something. We've gotten to know each other really well. I told her she could tell me anything. She seemed like she was afraid to say something.

"Alphonse." she replied. "We need to have a serious discussion."

I put down my soup. "Yes, Mei?"

Mei looked at me sadly. "Daddy is doing worse than before. It was so scary." Mei looked up at me. "Alphonse?"

"Yes?" I answered.

"Can you come with me to see daddy? He has granted an audience with you." Mei gave me a paper but translated it for me.

I choked a bit on my soup. "He wants to see me?!"

"Yes, he's been wondering about you for awhile. Ling Yao will also be there." Mei replied. "Daddy would like to see who's making his princess happy."

"Wow. I get to meet the emperor of Xing..." I stopped short.

It was too bad I would see him such a terrible condition but I couldn't ignore the request. Mei took my hand and guided me to where her father lived. Mei told me not be nervous but to smile a lot and talk to the emperor.

We walked a path past some gardens. They were beautiful. The Xing people were so friendly and they took their time. No one was in a rush to get things done. A couple of them waved as we walked by.

We came up to a big building. It was very nice, I could tell it was where the emperor lived. Ling came out to greet us as he came running down stairs.

"Hey!" Ling came up to me. "How are you?! How is your brother?"

"He's good. He's back in Resenbool." I replied. "He's not travelling much these days."

"I'm glad he's good." Ling replied. "So, you're here to meet our father?"

"Yes." I replied nervously.

"Don't be nervous!" Ling assured. "He's been looking forward to company all day!"

Mei guided me up the stairs as we entered a very large room. It was very regal but with an oriental touch. It was very peaceful. The emperor laid in bed with servants attending to him and a local Xing doctor giving him medicine.

Mei ran up to the doctor. "How is he doctor?"

"He's a bit better. He should get lots of rest." the doctor replied. "I gave him some medicine that will help with his pain."

"Thank you, doctor." Mei replied. "Alphonse, you can come over to see him."

I walked slowly over as the emperor's eyes focused on me. I was a bit hesitant. I got closer as the emperor sat up in bed a bit more to see me.

"Hello, emperor." I bowed in respect. "I'm Alphonse Elric."

The emperor smiled a little. "Ah yes, the one who saved my daughter. You have our deepest thanks."

"See, daddy? Isn't he amazing? He's perfect." Mei beamed.

The emperor agreed. "Yes. He has a very big heart. Very courageous as well."

"Thank you, emperor." I replied respectfully.

The emperor coughed and began coughing a lot. "I'm not in the best of health now...you'll have to excuse me."

The emperor drank some water as he smiled. He seemed like a very wise man and very nice. Ling was at his side attending to him. Mei and the emperor began talking as they looked at me. Mei nodded and pulled me aside.

"Daddy would like to have lunch with you, Alphonse. Aren't you lucky!" Mei smiled. "Don't be afraid, Alphonse."

"Ok. That sounds good to me." I replied.

Ling went to go get the servants to help the emperor get out of bed. We went out on the balcony as the emperor was seated across from me. Lunch was brought to us as Mei looked at me.

"I'll be back soon, Alphonse." Mei replied. "Don't be afraid, daddy wants to get to know you."

Mei and Ling left us to ourselves as the emperor began eating and drinking tea. I couldn't wait to tell Edward about this. I felt so honored to be in front of the Xing emperor!

"So, Alphonse. What brings you to our beautiful Xing?" the emperor coughed a little.

"I was interested in Alkahestry and learning about the culture." I replied as I drank some tea.

"Ah yes, Alkahestry." the emperor smiled. "Mei has perfected it well."

I looked at the emperor. "Does everyone in Xing know how to fight?"

"Yes. I taught my children young." the emperor replied. "You see, gaining the throne to emperor is very dangerous especially for Ling. Others want it too."

"Oh, I see." I replied.

"Yes, since my health declined...more people are fighting for the throne." the emperor replied as he ate slowly. "As much as I'm respected they can't wait for me to be dead."

The emperor laughed and began laughing more. He settled down and looked at me. I continued eating more food. The emperor smiled at me as I smiled back.

"Oh, I didn't realize how serious being emperor was." I replied.

"It's a big title in Xing. It's like what you would call a King." the emperor replied. "It's very exhausting work."

The emperor and I talked about many things after that. It was very interesting. The emperor also brought up dying. He seemed to have a very good attitude about it. He seemed optimistic but I could tell he had some sadness about leaving his children.

"I know I don't have to worry. Ling will do fine as emperor and Mei will be happy with you." the emperor smiled.

I blushed a little. "Yes, she will."

"I can tell you, she was born smiling." the emperor replied. "She has filled my life with happiness."

"Yes, she's always so positive." I replied.

The emperor began coughing a lot and wheezing. "I'm sorry, Alphonse. I have to return to bed. I'm getting sick again."

The servants came straight to the table and helped the emperor walk back to his room. It was really sad to see him in such terrible health but he manged it welll.

The emperor turned back. "Alphonse...please visit again soon. I'd be happy to talk more about your adventures. Sorry, we couldn't talk more."

The emperor was led back to his room and laid down in bed. A servant came out to get me as I was walked into the emperors room.

"Thank you for making my daughter happy." the emperor replied.

I smiled as I was lead out of the room. It was time for the emperor to rest. I left as Mei caught up with me. She was out doing some gardening.

"Hi Alphonse!" Mei replied. "How was your visit with daddy?"

"It was good. We talked about a lot." I replied. "He would like to see again."

"That's really good!" Mei smiled. "I'm glad he got to meet you!"

"Mei." I turned serious. "How much time does he have?"

Mei sighed. "The doctors aren't very sure. They say a month maybe two."

I turned to her. "Is it ok, if I help out with him too?"

"Oh, Alphonse..." Mei's eyes widened. "You want to help with daddy?" Mei suddenly busted with emotion. "You're so kind! Of course you can!"

I decided I wanted to help with the emperor. Edward and I helped with mom when she became ill. We were always by her side. We were always helping and trying to make things easier for her. So, I had experience with caring for the ill.

I decided to ask Mei how she felt about her father dying. "Mei, how do you feel about this?

"Well..." Mei paused. "I feel terrible but I know it's going to be better off. He won't suffer anymore."

"Oh, I hope I wasn't intruding..." I stepped back.

"No, Alphonse." Mei hugged me. "I trust you."

"Ok." I said softly.

"Alphonse, death is just an end." Mei replied. "It happens for a reason or sometimes no reason at all."

I nodded. "Yeah, it is an end."

Mei and paused for awhile as she held my hands. It was a really serious conversation we were having about death. It was nice I could talk to Mei about anything and she could do the same with me. I really liked our conversations.

"Yes, we didn't know daddy was sick until he collapsed one day." Mei replied. "He didn't want people getting in uproar but that still happened."

"Yes, our mom hid hers too. She hid it well." I replied. "I think she didn't want Edward and I to worry."

"Yes, she was to protect you Alphonse." Mei replied. "Daddy did the same. He didn't want everyone worrying."

"I can see it's a lot on everyone." I replied.

"It is a huge deal, that means we have to get a new emperor." Mei replied. "All clans want their son to be next but Ling is next in line."

"Oh, is he heir to the throne?" I asked.

"Yes. He's of the Yao clan and it's their turn." Mei replied. "That doesn't mean the rest of the clans agree."

The emperor talked about this earlier. He said there was a lot of heated competition for the throne now since he was ill. I didn't realize it was such a huge deal in Xing. Back in Amestris, the military ran everything and we had a Führer. If the Führer died or stepped down then someone else would be appointed that position.

"Im so worried about daddy." Mei replied as tears formed in his eyes. "He's always in so much pain. There is only so much the doctors in Xing can do. Was it like that with your mom?

"I nodded. "Yes. The doctor couldn't do much after awhile."

I didn't realize how much Mei and I had in common. I was going to help her get through this tough time with her father. I was happy I could do something so nice for someone who needed a lot of help.

Death wasn't an easy thing to deal with. It caused Edward and I to do the unthinkable, It caused Teacher to do the unthinkable, it caused Scar's brother to do the unthinkable, and it hurt a lot of people we know.

Mei grabbed me tighter. "Don't leave me...Alphonse..."

"I promise I won't." I kissed Mei's forhead.

Mei suddenly began weeping. I think she didn't want me to worry so much about her dealing with her ailing father. Mei felt like she had to be strong. She seemed so happy but at the same time she was conflicted on the inside about this. She had a lot of emotions just like I did.

Mei wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry, Alphonse. I didn't want you to worry about me."

"You can cry about it." I replied. "I cried a lot when mom died."

"What was your mom's name?" Mei asked.

"Trisha." I replied and smiled. "She was the sweetest mom you could have. She loved being a mom."

"Oh, Trisha is a pretty name. I'm sure she was pretty." Mei smiled as she wiped more of her tears.

I closed my eyes and imagined my mom. "She was."

Two servants of the emperor came running towards our direction. Mei eyes widened. The servants told us that the Xing doctor had to be called immediately. The emperor developed a new symptom. Mei was so frightened.

"Alphonse, we have to go check on daddy!" Mei grabbed my hand.

I have never seen Mei so upset. I ran behind her as the servants ran with us to the emperor's house.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- "Death Is An End"**

I was in the garden helping some friendly Xing natives. It was very early in the morning. Mei ran up and hugged me. Mei took me aside and continued to squeeze me tightly.

"Alphonse..." she barely spoke. "Daddy passed away...He died not long ago."

"Oh, Mei..." my voice was soft. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok, Alphonse...he doesn't have to suffer anymore. He's free." Mei replied as tears rolled down her eyes.

I remembered yesterday that I was with the emperor and he was so full of life. I had no idea things would happen this fast. He was gone by today. Mei continued to cry as the other Xing natives began telling others of the death.

Many of the Xing began closing their shops and stopped doing their work. School was canceled for the rest of the day too.

Everyone went into their houses to mourn. It became really quiet really quickly. Mei looked up at me as I kissed her forehead.

"Alphonse...I have to go help with the funeral arrangements." Mei replied. "We'll talk later I promise, ok?"

"Ok, Mei. Take it easy, ok?" I put my hands on her shoulder. "Take your time, I care about you."

Mei came closer as I kissed her. "Oh...Alphonse."

Mei began walking away back to the emperor's house. I could see a huge gathering on the steps and everyone lighting paper lanterns. It wasn't so odd that the weather changed from so sunny to so stormy.

I was worried about Mei. She was taking this badly. From a far I could see Ling consoling people from the village. I thought Ling would make a fine emperor. He had the determination and stride for it. I'm sure he would enjoy it.

It was really nice to see the Xing community come together for this. Even some that lived in the mountains came down. I decided to live the garden alone since people were mourning. A friendly Xing native approached me.

"Oh, Alphonse. Has anyone taught you our traditions when an emperor dies?" the Xing native asked.

I shook my head. "No."

"We light paper lanterns." the Xing native replied. "We carry them and hold them near the emperor's house."

"Oh." I replied. "They're beautiful."

The Xing native also taught me more customs. They said they liked to close the shops, schools, and have everyone cease work until the funeral was held. It was the same for a regular funeral but this was the emperor so it was a huge event.

I saw many different paper lanterns. As more people went towards the emperor's house. I'm really glad I went to Xing. I was learning so much in the few weeks I already stayed.

Mei was teaching me so much too.

OOO

A few days had gone by and Mei was doing a little better. We were studying Alkahestry together. She was excited to teach me some more about it.

"Yeah, I hope to perfect it to heal more gruesome injuries." Mei replied. "People can really benefit from this type of Alchemy."

"I think so." I replied happily. "It's really cool what you can do, Mei."

Mei laughed but then she began playing with her fingers. I knew something was on her mind. I continued turning the pages as she crawled closer to me. She seemed unsure on how to say something.

"Alphonse...do you consider Alchemy a curse?" Mei asked.

"In some ways, yes." I replied. "I've seen people use it wrong and never be the same. It's a good and an evil."

"Oh ok." Mei replied. "It's too bad people have used for bad."

I began thinking about how it's been used for bad. Ed and I saw so many things go wrong with Alchemy. To some people it was an obsession not a science. Rules had to be followed. Some Alchemists in our area were crazy enough to bend the rules and some had no choice but to.

Some research caused many Alchemists to go mad. Alchemy had many terrible prices to pay if you weren't ready for them. Some Alchemists we met on our adventures advised us to go back and not to perfect it. That they never recovered from the damages.

"Mei, brother and I are scarred for life." I explained sadly. "We'll always remember that day. Edward especially."

"Oh, Alphonse..." Mei replied sadly. "It's like a curse in itself."

"Yes. Edward wishes he could get rid of it sometimes." I replied. "We used it the wrong way and it caused so much agony to us both."

Mei remained silent. She realized I've been through more than most people. We continued talking about the dangers of Alchemy. Mei had no idea it was so much more complicated than Alkahestry.

"Oh, Alphonse." Mei looked at me. "Those things are terrible."

" Yes, it is. That's why brother and I only use it for good." I replied respectfully. "We want to be used to help others."

"Oh, Alphonse..." Mei replied. "I'll treasure my Alkahestry even more since I've learned so much from you."

I put my book down as Mei got closer. We shared a strong passionate kiss for a few minutes. I pulled Mei closer. We continued kissing until Mei broke away. I kissed Mei on the cheek.

Mei stood in front of me "You'll always...be here." Mei pointed to her heart. "I love you, Alphonse..."

My eyes widened asI grabbed Mei's hands. "Mei, is that true?"

Mei looked up at me shyly. "Yes, Alphonse. I wasn't sure how to tell you."

I blushed deeply. "Mei...I..."

Mei kissed Alphonse. "I want you, Alphonse. I love you, Alphonse."

I felt myself become dazed. It was almost dream like. Mei had confessed to such strong feelings for me. I could tell she always had a spot in her heart for me. She was so attached me and the time away from each other deepened her feelings.

"Alphonse. I would still love you just as much even if you were mechanical." Mei replied as she grabbed my hands. "Love is love."

I became speechless as I held her so close. "...I love you, Mei. I want you in my life for a very long time. I promise to be good to you."

Mei grabbed my hands. We looked at each other for the longest time. This was real love. The kind of love whee two people genuinely cared for each other. Mei always saw something special in me whether I was mechanical or human. She still loved me the same.

It was sweet. I couldn't describe it. I wasn't sure I knew how to yet. Love was a strong thing and our mom showed us that. She loved us with all of her heart and it destroyed Ed and I so much. That was deep love.

We would never have that love again. It was gone.

Mei's eyes became so cute. "Oh, Alphonse. I promise to make you so happy."

I put my hand on Mei's heart. It was beating so fast. She was blushing in intensely. I put down my Alkahestry book.

"Let's study this later." I replied. "I want to focus more on you. This can wait."

"Oh, Alphonse. You really are a gentleman." Mei giggled. "I love you so much."

I giggled. "I love you too, Mei."

"You said it so cutely!" Mei smiled.

She snuggled against me and became affectionate. I loved it so much. She kissed me again and giggled. I laughed too.

Mei smiled. "You want more of my dumpling soup, Alphonse?"

I kissed Mei. "Yes."

"Oh, Alphonse I love your kisses." Mei laughed.

"Yeah?" I teased Mei with more kisses as she laughed.

Mei dragged me to the kitchen so she could show me how she cooked. It was really exciting for me.

"You want beef and vegetables in yours, darling?" Mei asked as she began cutting the meat.

"Yes, Mei. Extra carrots in mine." I beamed.

Mei smiled as she continued making up the soup. Mei turned back to me as I watched her cook.

"I'm feeling better, Alphonse." Mei replied. "I'm not so sad about daddy."

"I'm glad, Mei." I replied. "So are the kids behaving?"

"No. They still skip school!" Mei growled. "They're so rebellious this generation!"

I laughed. "Mei, you're so funny when you're mad."

Mei laughed a lot. She still was laughing as she cooked the soup. Mei let the soup cook for awhile as she sat next to me.

"So, Alphonse. Tell me more about Resembool." Mei put her hands under chin. "I want to hear all about it."

"Ah, where I come from." I smiled. "Sure."

"Tell me more about your father and mother." Mei replied. "I want to know so much about you."

I laughed. "Sure."

I began starting the story of living in Resembool. Mei was so excited to hear about it. She asked so many questions. I began talking about our father and mother. Mei really liked my mom. Mei asked if she could see a picture of my mom. I did keep a couple pictures before we burned the house down.

I took out one to show Mei. "That's my mom, That's Trisha."

Mei was so fascinated. "Oh, Alphonse you look just like her! She's so beautiful."

"Isn't she?" Alphonse replied.

"I'm so glad you can share your life with me." Mei replied. "I love you so much."

I was happy too. It was new start for Mei and myself.


End file.
